


First Date Compliation's

by CanIMarryAlexKingston



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Roses, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIMarryAlexKingston/pseuds/CanIMarryAlexKingston
Summary: River's first date with the Doctor doesn't go quite as planned, no matter how hard the Doctor tries. Dancing, heart break and chaos ensures.





	First Date Compliation's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Found this a little while back on an old iPad, must of wrote it on holiday a few years back, thought I'd just add it on for the sake of it. Oh and between you and I let's just pretend the Waltz was around during the Tudor era.

River was 6 months into her archeology course, and last week she had received an invitation from the Doctor to visit King Henry VIII's royal ball. He was due to pick her up later that night, but she knew that did not mean very much, he didn't have the best track record. Look at her Mother for goodness sake. Despite this River was very apprehensive, she'd never learnt how to dance properly. It's not something you'd expect Kovarian to put in her training programme. You just couldn't picture the silence doing the samba now could you?

During the last week River had taken to dancing around her apartment, she tried learning the steps it just wasn't the easiest dancing with yourself. The night itself had arrived and River had spent the good part of the afternoon getting ready. This was the very first proper date for River and she didn't want anything to go wrong. She'd spent a long time looking for the perfect dress and she believed she'd found it.

It was a satin ball gown, the outside was eggplant with the inside fabric being almost a light plum. It was floor length, flared at the waist and encircled her wrists. On top of it she wore a magenta corseted bodice with matching cuffs. She'd somehow manged to tame her hair into an almost intricately styled half up half down look, it reached her lower shoulder and fell in waves although odd curls had decided to spring out of place. She'd given up trying to fix them. She had applied light makeup to accentuate her natural features, however she wore a matching shade of pink upon her lips. River already had a large collection of lipsticks, she'd begun to think they were her signature mark.

To finish her look she wore a matching pair of heels, the aforementioned currently held in her hands as she waltzed slowly around the room. Johann Strauss II's Vienna Blood Waltz played from a CD player on top of the kitchen counter. River lost in her own world at memorising the steps failed to hear the door creak slightly as the Doctor leaned against it with a small smile on his face while he watched his wife -but not yet for her wife- waltz around the room. In his hands were a bunch of magenta roses, he'd decided he'd do this whole date thing properly for her as he knew this was River's first real date in her timeline, but oh she had hundreds still to come.

She looked so young and carefree and dare he say it beautiful. He was still smiling as she spun around and she caught sight of him, she stopped instantly. Hands dangling beside her and head drawn down where he could see the tell tale signs of a blush littering her cheeks. He walked over and held the roses before her, "these are for you".

She looks up at him slowly, cheeks becoming redder, before taking the roses out of his hands carefully as if they might shatter if she holds them too tight. She brings them up to her nose and lets out a delightful little sigh before offering a small smile. They stand there for at least a minute while River opens and closes her mouth unable to form any words, the Doctor takes a moment to soak in the comical appearance of his wife before he takes pity on her and grabs a vase from her kitchen. Of course he knows where it is, it isn't like he hasn't done this many times before.

He fills it up at the sink before walking softly over to River, where he carefully plucks the bunch out of her shaking hands and places all but one in the vase; which he places atop the kitchen counter. He then goes back to River where she's watching him, biting her lip anxiously. He smiles before leaning over and placing the chosen rose amongst her pinned curls. Stepping back he admires his masterpiece before grinning at his handiwork.

He looks at her, his bespoke psychopath. So lost in the world, he knows not to compliment her due to previous experience; it would only scare her away, this her was far too young. So instead he goes for a softly spoken,

"You'll fit right in".

River smiles, before stuttering "Doctor.. I..I"

He looks down at her softly, "It's alright, I understand".

He pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, without taking his eyes off River. He pointed the screwdriver behind his back at the CD player before Tchaikovsky 'Swan Lake' began playing. River laughs, "It's Amy's. I don't think she even knows I have it".

The Doctor just offers her a smile before grasping her hand and pulling her to the empty space in her living room where he places a hand on her corseted waist and shoulder before waiting for her to reciprocate the touch. She bends down before slipping her heels on and returning the touch, if hesitantly and slowly. Once her hands were in position the Doctor took the lead and began to waltz slowly around the room. River kept her head down, unable to see the Doctor smiling softly at her, he could see the gears rolling around in her head memorising the steps; it took no more than 5 minutes. She looked up to see him smiling at her, consequently blushing a deep shade of red that would make Amy proud, they continued to dance for another few minutes both staring at one another. River becoming more confident in her dancing ability and by the reassuring touch of the Doctor.

Once the song had finished its loop the Doctor removed his hands from River, before walking over to the kitchen to grab two glasses of water. He left River hovering awkwardly in the living area, she stood apprehensively; happy she had at least some dancing ability, but anxious to what was going to happen next.

While the Doctor was grabbing the glasses down from the cupboard he heard the door creak open once again, a honeyed voice filled the room.

" I thought I heard that racket again, its only been" the speaker pauses, the Doctor assumes to check his or her watch, "2 hours since the last time". "Can't you see how sad and pitiful you are Song. No wonder everyone hates you. You're not only a know it all, you're also a massive weirdo. Dancing around alone in your room to god knows what this crap is, probably some of your old Earth music, oh and look you've even dressed up for your imaginary date. If you call that dressing up. You look like something from a dog's behind and I swear you need a license to be that ugly."

A chorus of laughs followed. The Doctor,who's anger levels had steadily increased, rocketed. Placing the cups down, he turned the corner and placed his hand possessively on River's hip, ignoring her flinch. He sent a glare at the people at River's door who appeared to be four girls in their late teens or early twenties. All four were caked in makeup and each carried at least three designer accessories or clothing items.

At the sight of the Doctor they all shut up and wore shocked expressions upon their painted faces. The girl in front was the first to recover as she took another step forward and looked directly at the Doctor. "Hello pretty boy, you lost?" she spoke in a thin voice. Immediately telling the Doctor she was the one earlier who was verbally attacking his wife.

She was either ignorant of the fact that the Doctor was glaring at her or didn't notice, as she continued on. "No one would purposely walk into..", she paused and looked around River's apartment. Random bits and bobs from different planets and solar systems lay atop bookshelves and coffee tables, however most appeared to be from 21st century Earth. An obvious frown made its way onto her face as she scoffed the word apartment.

The Doctor turned away from the girl and her friends who were laughing hysterically. River had her head down and her fists were curled so tightly that they shook with the force of it. His heart someone managed to break into more pieces as he looked down at his wife, who all her life had experienced nothing but hatred, resentment and manipulation. He knew there was nothing that could be down apart from be there for her for the moments that counted; and this was one of those moments.

The Doctor reached down and fixed the rose in River's hair before looking up at the girls who were still laughing, he gave them a stare as cold as ice and told them determinedly, that he was right where he was supposed to be. He did not give them time to reply before he shut the door on their shocked faces.

River still stood there, statue like in figure and lost in her own mind. The Doctor walked over and placed his hand delicately under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes. "River?" he asked softly, hating to see his wife like this.

Her eyes snapped up to his before she shook his hand off and turned away from him.

"So King Henry 8th ball?" River stated, in a voice that almost dared the Doctor to challenge her. She turned back towards him and raised her eyebrow, the Doctor almost laughed. She looked so much like his River. She hadn't reached the point where she, as Amy would say, could say 'heel boy' and he would follow but you could see that power already forming.

He nodded his head, knowing not to mention what just happened. As much as he wanted to he knew what River needed; and it was not a declaration of how truly amazing she is or will be. Instead he offered his arm out and waited patiently for her to take it before he lead them out the door, past the girls who still stood there gobsmacked and down the hall. The Doctor however did not miss the opportunity to glare once more at them as he spotted River lower her head almost in shame as she walked past them.

Once down the hall, the Doctor walked them across the park to where the Tardis was packed underneath the shade of an old oak tree. Stepping in front of her, the Doctor held upon the door like a real date would. She smiled and murmured thanks as she stepped in with him following behind. River, having been in the Tardis multiple times by now still had not gotten over how spectacular the Tardis actually is. It's metallic walls basked the retro-style console in a golden light, the console itself hummed with energy as River sat down on the jump seat and smoothed a hand over the railings. She still had not gotten over the idea that she had two mothers, one was a giant blue box and the other a fiery Scotswoman.

A few minutes passed as she watched the Doctor fly around the console flipping various levers, pressing buttons and pulling handles. The previous ordeal had lowered her protective walls just enough to allow her training to seep through, it would be so easy to kill him right now: kick to his lower legs, take him down before holding him in a reverse choke. Locking his arms before slicing his jugular with the sharp edge of the chisel which lay in the pocket beneath the console. Or even strangling him with the wires that hung from the console of his own ship - now that would be ironic.

River sat and gripped the console chair as hard as she could as she listened to the thoughts clouding her conditioned brain. Her knuckles were white as snow and her whole body shook like tremors from an earthquake. Her current situation was unknown by the Doctor as he continued to pilot the ship before he heard a faint lullaby in the air, that's when he turned and caught sight of River. He knew instantly what was happening and as always watched in concern for her as she soon relaxed her death grip on the seat and took a deep breath as her shoulders fell back and her frame relaxed.

Suddenly she jumped up, patted the console lovingly whilst murmuring a thanks and began to pull levers. For once the Doctor and River combined efforts and successfully landed them on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace. River quickly checked herself in the hanging monitor before walking over to the Door where the Doctor was stood patiently waiting for her.

He smiled down at her before once again offering his arm, this time it didn't take her as long to take it. They walked once around the grounds taking in the natural beauty, River even pointed out a few archeological based facts that she'd learnt in class. At the entrance, the Doctor flashed his psychic paper before they were formally introduced as 'Sir Doctor and Lady River of Tardis'.

They smiled at one another before entering the huge double doors that two sets of guards had opened, upon sight of the hall River could do nothing but stand there taking in everything. The first thing she noted was how cavernous it was and how the noise seemed to ricochet perfectly of the pristine white walls; sparkling in the light of the chandeliers like diamonds. The staircase leading down to the floor was encrusted with sparkling jewels and a royal red carpet showed the way. The room was packed, women in magnificent gowns drifted almost magically across the dance floor led by equally handsome men in fine black suits. Servants came and left from adjoining doors like worker ants, their arms full of trays of wine, cheese and fruits.

People hung around the edges of the ballroom, sipping wine, mingling or watching the orchestra. The orchestra was on a raised platform at the far end of the hall, at 43 strong they were accompanied by violins, basses, flutes and a golden harp on the edge. River watched the scene below, a smile playing on her lips. She was unaware of the Doctor watching her, a small smile painted on his features as he saw the true beauty of his wife bathed in the golden lights of the hall.

He took a step towards the staircase and led, if reluctantly, River down the stairs to the ballroom floor. River descended the staircase almost angelically. She was a natural on heels, despite having not worn them since her last regeneration. Mels was a little more unfortunate with her height, something River focused on changing in Berlin. River shook a little at the memory and felt the doctor tighten his hold on her arm. She looked over at him to see a look of almost concern on his face. She brushed off that thought and offered him a small, re-assuring smile.

Once they had reached the ball room floor, the Doctor lead them off to the side and told her he was going to grab them some drinks. By the time he returned with two flutes of fine french wine (he's 1178 for goodness sake, he could handle a little bit of alcohol, despite what his wife says), River was entertaining the attention of King Henry VIII himself. She'd already turned down the offer of a dance by three separate men but she couldn't shake the King off.

He watched from afar for a little while, admiring the beauty of his wife. Before the long a grimace crosses his face as he spies the King taking a peak down her cleavage when River isn't looking. The Doctor walked over with purpose, only tripping once and nearly spilling the wine clasped tightly in his hands. Just as he arrived the King plucked both flutes out of his hands and offered River one, "Wine for the fair lady", before downing the other in one go. The empty flute was then thrust straight back into his hand as the King watched him expectantly.

He looked down at the Doctor (for such a wide man he was remarkably tall). "What are you still doing here servant?" Barked the King. "I am not in need anything else apart from a dance with this pretty lady". River visibly gulped and offered the Doctor a small smile as she was pulled to the dance floor, just about managing to pass her full flute to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood to the side grumbling and mumbling to himself as he stared daggers at the back of the Kings head. Of course he would take an interest in River. Who in their right mind wouldn't? He stopped glaring at the King and looked closer at River, who only know he noticed was struggling. Unlike him, the King couldn't waltz. He seemed to woddle rather than step, thankfully the King was at least 2 foot from River, his large belly prevented them from getting any closer.

He could see River tripping and her cheeks getting redder in embarrassment as she couldn't keep up with the Kings continuous swaying. He watched as River dropped her head as she tripped once more, something he noticed she did when she was properly embarrassed.

And as always the Doctor comes to her rescue.

The Doctor waltzed up, tapped the King on his shoulder before steering River away. She smiles in thanks as they waltz away, before both breaking into silent giggles as they heard the king spluttering behind them. They both waltzed perfectly for 20 minutes, the Doctor silently admiring River and the golden flecks in her eyes as they dart around the room; unable to settle on anything longer than 10 seconds.

The Doctor sighed silently as he studied his not-yet wife. He'd been seeing younger versions of her for a while now and tonight was one of the skittish he'd ever seen her. He was afraid the slightest movement or change would break her, he didn't know what to do. The gods must of been on his side today as the music suddenly cut out as the orchestra screamed in unison.

They both broke apart and looked at each other. A bright glint forming in River's eyes, the Doctor smiled. The best way to relax his wife was the thrill of an adventure, what a perfect match they were. The man who travels the universe seeking new adventures and the woman who searches for danger and excitement.

River smiled, thinking that there's finally something shes good at. She lifted her dress to reveal jodhpurs. The doctor laughed, he wouldn't be surprised if she had a knife and gun hoisted on her thighs.

When the Doctor dropped her back that evening they look like they'd just left a war zone. Her dress was torn and singed in most places, her hair had fallen out of its pretty up-do and half the lacing on the corset had threaded. The Doctor was equally worse for wear: his cuffs were torn, braces snapped and his hair was messier then River had ever seen it. It turned out that someone had accidentally released a pair of flame shadows and they'd proceeded to wreck havoc on the castle all night. Only coming to the attention of those in the ballroom when a shadow decided to settle in one of the cello's. They managed to sort the problem quickly, with only a few close calls. Both shadows are now living happily in the city forge.

River looked over at the Doctor, who was leaning on the edge of the Tardis (the aforementioned parked in the center of her living room). River was riddled with nerves as she'd been deciding whether to do this or not all night, she took a deep breath before plunging straight in before she could change her mind again.

She kissed him on his cheek before telling him, in a soft, timid voice, "thank you for the great night, and for earlier...". She looked down, unable to continue, the Doctor lifted her chin and told her sincerely that he would do that anytime and that anyone as brilliant and amazing as you deserves that.

This time the Doctor was able to watch as her face paled and did nothing when she turned and walked away into her bedroom. He overstepped the line, he knows that now, it was just a rush of the moment.

River sat on her bed staring at the Rose she had plucked out of her hair (remarkably it had stayed in despite the action of the night), and let out a deep breath as she heard the unmistakable sound of the Tardis de-materializing .


End file.
